Please Believe Me
by Fran Black
Summary: harry y cho son novios,hermione y ella tienen un "pequeño" incidente que involucra a harry...
1. Default Chapter

Please Believe Me  
  
ok se que la ultima historia no la termine pero como esta la pense hace poco y l otra esta en veremos decidi enviarla ya que la segunda parte ya la tengo jeje,si les gusta ya saben que hacer!!! ahh y mi nick es diferente pero soy la misma jeje  
  
Fran Black  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hermione caminaba con un monton de libros en sus manos,caminaba demasiado rapido para como acostumbraba a hacerlo en periodo escolar,ella se detiene al escuchar a alguien llamarla por su horrible apodo  
  
-oye! eres sorda??-pregunta cho aunque no esperaba respuesta ante la mirada de hermione  
  
-que quieres? estoy ocupada-responde hermione en un tono no muy agradable  
  
-deberias ser mas amable con la novia de tu mejor amigo no lo crees?  
  
-no,no lo creo  
  
-a donde vas?  
  
-no es de tu incumbencia  
  
-que grosera!-responde cho finjiendo haber sido insultada  
  
-dejame en paz!-trata de caminar pero cho se atraviesa frente a ella  
  
-escuchame sangre sucia,deja de preseguir a harry.el es MI novio y tu JAMAS lo alejaras de mi porque el me ama  
  
-si estuvieras tan segura de eso no te preocuparias por mi  
  
-como te atreves a decir eso!-toma su brazo a lo que hermione deja caer sus libros  
  
-dejame ir!  
  
-crees que no se que estas enamorada de el?  
  
-que??? -dice hermione sorprendida  
  
-oh por favor! no te hagas la inocente conmigo  
  
-dejame ir o le dire a harry sobre tu "agenda"-cho suelta su brazo  
  
-como lo sabes?  
  
-pregunté...  
  
-maldita...-exclama Cho furiosa  
  
cho abofetea a hermione pero ella tambien lo hace aunque no esperaba que cho cayera al suelo azotando su espalda contra la pared para luego caer al piso,en ese preciso instante harry,ron,ginny y la profesora mcgonagall caminaban por eso sector y se detienen al ver la escena  
  
-que esta sucediendo aqui?-dice mcgonagall mientras harry ayuda a cho a levantarse  
  
-ella...ella me golpeo-cho finje estar gravemente herida  
  
-eso no es cierto!  
  
-yo solo caminaba por aqui y ella me atacó  
  
-mentirosa!-hermione en su desesperacion intenta golperla nuevamente pero ron y ginny la detienen  
  
-señorita granger-imterrumpe macgonagall-acompañeme  
  
ella y hermione caminan alejandose del grupo (no sin volter hacia harry y su "parejita) hacia la oficina de dumbledore como era de esperarse ante la situacion.  
  
-el director la verá enseguida,venga conmigo-ambas entran a la ya conocida oficina de dumbledore donde hermione esperaba frente a su escritorio  
  
-señorita granger,no esperaba verla aqui al menos no en estas circunstancias-ella lo observa apenada  
  
-profesor yo...  
  
-puedo decir,honestamente,que jamas espere esto de usted,si al menos pudiese darme alguna explicacion tal vez lo ententederia..  
  
-no puedo señor.si tengo mis razones para hacer lo que hice pero no puedo decirlas,al menos no ahora...  
  
-bueno,en ese caso usted sabe las consecuencias de su comportamiento...queda suspendida por una semana  
  
-que??? una semana???-responde hermione sin creer lo que escuchaban sus oidos-pero señor...  
  
-lo siento pero no hay nada mas que yo pueda hacer...puede volver a su sala comun  
  
ella se levanta aun sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo,camina lentamente hacia la puerta y sale hacia la sala comun donde harry,ron y ginny estaban sentados junto a la chimenea,harry al verla se levanta furioso  
  
-que haces aqui???  
  
-harry...-interrumpe ginny  
  
-que acaso no has hecho lo suficiente??-dice harry sin dejar de estar molesto  
  
-harry dejalo ya!!-interrumpre nuevamente ginny tratando inutilmente de controlar a harry  
  
-que!! ella golpeo a MI novia!  
  
-y lo haria nuevamente si fuese necesario-responde hermione  
  
-bueno ahi lo tienes-dice harry sorprendido  
  
-YA BASTA!!-ron se levanta caminando frente a ellos-que demonios pasa con ustedes???  
  
-preguntale a el-dice hermione mirando a harry-me voy a la cama...  
  
1 hora mas tarde  
  
ginny golpea suavemente la puerta en la habitacion de hermione por casi 10 minutos ya que ella no respondia  
  
-vamos hermi-insiste ginny-por favor sal de ahi  
  
-no!-responde hermione sin salir de la habitacion-vete!  
  
-no puedes estar encerrada en la habitacion por siempre!-hermione abre la puerta bruscamente  
  
-y que quieres que haga?-pregunta ella-que baje a la sala comun con mi querido amigo Harry?-dice ella en tono sarcastico  
  
-se que el..  
  
-me odia??? es eso?  
  
-si tan solo dijeras porque...  
  
-no!-interrumpe hermione adivinando la pregunta de su amiga  
  
-pero hermi...  
  
-no puedo,no aun  
  
-por favor!!-ginny insiste-puedes confiar en mi,prometo no decir nada  
  
-lo juras?  
  
-lo juro  
  
-esta bien,adentro  
  
ginny y hermione se sientan en la cama de esta mientras hermione intentaba explicarle todo a ginny de manera que todo quedara aclarado entre ellas sobre lo sucedido con Cho,al acabar su relato ginny la miraba sorprendida  
  
-no puedo creerlo!!  
  
-lo se...  
  
-como puedo hacer todo eso-dice ginny sin poder salir de su asombro-pobre harry!  
  
-ginny escuchame,harry jamas debe saber esto  
  
-porque???-pregunta ginny sin poder entender a su amiga-el tiene derecho a saber que SU novia esta jugando con sus sentimientos!  
  
-tal vez cambio  
  
-que???,estamos hablando de Cho-dice ginny-ahora quieres justificarla?  
  
-claro que no!...jamas he visto a harry tan feliz como ahora,no quiero ser yo quien arruine eso  
  
-no lo haras-declara ginny-es ella quien esta arruinado a harry tu solo tratas de ayudar  
  
-podrias decirle eso a él??  
  
-tranquila.ya se resolvera todo esto y todo será como antes  
  
-eso espero...  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
N/A:dejen comentarios!!! sean buenos o malos 


	2. todas las mentiras conducen a la verdad ...

Todas las mentiras conducen a la verdad  
  
n/a:bueno aqui les va la segunda parte de mi historia espero que les guste!!!  
  
Fran Black  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
al dia siguente  
  
Hermione se levanto muy temprano para leer el la biblioteca antes de clases en el trayecto ve que harry caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa ironica en sus labios (n/a:bad boy harry! bad boy!)  
  
-hola  
  
-hola-dice ella seriamente  
  
-deberias estar feliz de verme  
  
-deja el sarcasmo conmigo harry,que quieres?  
  
-necesito preguntarte algo sobre tu incidente con mi NOVIA-dice harry dando enfacisa la palabra novia cosa que a hermione no le agrado del todo  
  
-no-responde ella secamente  
  
-tengo derecho a saber!  
  
-porque no se lo preguntas a ell? es la victima verdad?  
  
-bueno,gracias por tu ayuda-harry camina en direccion contraria pero voltea cuando hermione habla nuevamente  
  
-oh y harry asegurate que te diga la verdad-esta vez fue hermione quien camina en direccion contraria dejando a harry solo  
  
despues de clases harry planeaba hacer lo que tenia en mente asi que decidio esperar a Cho fuera de su sala comun  
  
-hola cariño-dice cho alegramente al ver a harry esperandola  
  
-hola...cho necesito hablarte  
  
-seguro que sucede?  
  
-podrias decirme porque hermione te golpeo?-dice harry ante una muy sorpendida cho  
  
-crei habertelo dicho antes-responde cho un tanto nerviosa  
  
-no,no lo hiciste  
  
-bueno,yo solo estaba caminado por el pasillo...  
  
-no-interrumpe harry-no quiero saber como te golpeo quiero saber porque  
  
-esta celosa harry,celosa de nosotros-dice ella tratando de convencer a harry-y nuetra relacion,yo solo trate de ser amable con ella  
  
-oh ya veo...-dice harry no muy convencido-gracias por la informacion  
  
-oh cariño olvidate de ella,si??  
  
-esta bien....  
  
En la sala comun unos minutos mas tarde...  
  
harry aun seguia pensando en lo sucedido minutos atras,en realidad hermione sentia celos de su relacion con Cho?? acaso era esa una razon suficiente para golpearla y destruir su amistad?? no sabia si Cho decia la verdad o tal vez hermione no era quien decia ser...  
  
-hey harry-dice ron entrando a la sala y sentandose frente a harry  
  
-hola...  
  
-que sucede?-pregunta ron al ver a harry tan silencioso  
  
-hable con cCho sobre hermione...  
  
-y?? que te dijo?  
  
-que estaba celosa de ella  
  
_que??-dice ron sorprendido-celosa??? lo siento harry pero ella esta equivocada,en verdad piensas NUESTRA amiga hermione podria estar taaan celosa como cho dice,si es que es cierto,que la golpearia aun sabiendo que Tu la quieres y que podria destruir su amistad contigo???  
  
-bueno...no-dice harry dudando  
  
-lo ves???  
  
-honestamente ya no se que creer,hermione ha estado actuando de manera extraña desde que cho y yo somos pareja...tal vez si esta celosa  
  
-pero JAMAS golpearia a alguien,ni siquiera a cho a pesar de sus celos,por que no se lo preguntas??  
  
-ya lo hice,y me envio con Cho  
  
-tal vez esta ocultando algo  
  
-sobre que?  
  
-no lo se,solo estoy especulando  
  
-debo hablar con ella otra vez o me volvere loco!!  
  
harry sale nuevamente de la sala comun y pasa la mayor parte de la tarde buscando a hermione por todas partes,aunque tenia el pequeño presentimiento de que ella lo estaba evitando para olvidarse de todas las preguntas que el tenia,afortunadamente (para harry) ella estaba en su espacio favorito de la biblioteca leyendo su libro preferido  
  
-aqui estas!!-dice harry exausto-te he buscado por todas partes  
  
-y ya me encontraste-dice hermione no muy feliz de verlo  
  
-hermione,yo...yo de verdad necesito saber la verdad  
  
-oh no harry! no otra vez!  
  
-por favor! necesito asegurame que cho dijo la verdad  
  
-porque?? acaso no confias en ella?  
  
-claro que si! bueno...algo  
  
-en ese caso no es mi problema  
  
-hermione si tuviste alguna razon importante para hacer lo que hiciste puedo perdonrte...  
  
-perdonarme????-dice ella un poco enojada-porque habria de buscar tu perdon si no hice nada malo?  
  
-golpeaste a mi novia!!!-hermione se levanta y camina hacia la puerta y harry la sigue-debes darme una mejor excusa que tus celos  
  
-celos??? crees que yo estoy celosa de ti y tu estupida novia???  
  
-si,si lo creo...  
  
-oh por favor! no me hagas reir!  
  
-entonces si estoy equivocado dime porque lo hiciste?  
  
-no...no sere yo la que destruya tu relacion,eso es asunto de Cho no mio-dice hermione dejando a harry solo y con una sola pregunta en su cabeza "de que demonios estaba hablando??"  
  
media hora despues...  
  
harry ya estaba cansado de tanto correr pero debia saber la verdad asi que recurrio a la unica persona,bueno en la segunda persona que mas confiaba,Ginny...  
  
-ginny!!! ginny!!-ella se detiene al escuchar a harrt gritar su nombre en el pasillo-espera un momento..  
  
-harry porque corres???-pregunta ella con una sonrisa  
  
-necesito hablarte...ahora  
  
-esta bien,que sucede?  
  
-es sobre hermione...  
  
-harry...  
  
-por favor no me digas que no-suplica harry-eres la unica persona que puede decirme que demonios sucede..  
  
-no es mi problema harry,no soy yo quien debe decirte la verdad  
  
-entonces quien??-pregunta harry perdiendo la pasiencia-hermione?? cho???  
  
-no lo se  
  
-entonces??? porque preciento que tu y hermione me estan ocultando algo importante  
  
-escuchame harry,se que quieres saber la verdad pero no es bueno que interroges a todo el mundo si sabes que debes solucionar esto con hermione y cho  
  
-eso es todo???-dice harry irritado-ese es tu consejo??  
  
-si,tomalo o dejalo esa es tu decicion  
  
-tengo otra opcion??  
  
-nop  
  
harry regresa nuevamente a la sala comun despues de su no muy buena conversacion con ginny que por supuesto era su ultima esperanza,al menos eso pensaba...  
  
-harry james potter que demonios crees que haces!!!!-dice hermione haciendo que harry se sobresaltara con su repentina llegada  
  
-que?? de que hablas???  
  
-como te atreves a interrogar a ginny de esa manera??  
  
-ahhh eso...  
  
-esto te involucra a ti,a mi y a tu noviecita esa  
  
-aqui vamos denuevo  
  
-si,pero esto se acabo!!-hermione lanza un libro a las manos de harry-quieres saber la verdad??? pues ahi la tienes  
  
-un libro?-pregunta harry sin comprender absolutamente nada-que significa esto?  
  
-leelo y sabras  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
n/a:soy mala lo se,pero dejen comentarios y tal vez continue la historia jeje 


	3. todas las mentiras conducen a la verdad ...

todas las mentiras conducen a la verdad II  
  
yyyy aqui va el final de mi historia y para variar mi amiga Mary tenia razon,no es facil escribir este tipo de historias pero bueno lo hice y eso es lo importante verdad???  
  
bueno disfrutenla!!!!  
  
Fran Black  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
harry sostenia en sus manos el libro que hermione dejo antes de marcharse rapidamente de la sala comun,él aun sin comprender mucho la situacion decide revisar el famoso libro de una buena vez,pero su sorpresa fue inmensa (y no era buena por supuesto) al ver su nombre inscrito en él asi que sin nada mas que ira en sus ojos salio nuevamente de la sala comun sin mirar atras y al lugar donde todo el mundo estaria a esa horas; el comedor  
  
-hola amor-sonrie Cho al ver que su novio se acercaba a ella  
  
-hola-responde harry seriamente  
  
-que sucede??  
  
-es gracioso que lo preguntes  
  
-no se de que hablas  
  
-no??-dice harry fingiendo sorpresa-te dare una pista-él abre el libro y comienza a leer-harry james potter 70 puntos cedric 50 puntos...wow cho porque tan poco?-dice el sarcastico  
  
-donde conseguiste eso-pregunta ella furiosa  
  
-fue un regalo,un "abre los ojos harry" muy bueno por cierto  
  
-yo puedo explicarte  
  
-creo que para mi esta todo muy claro,la gran pregunta es,cuando pensabas decirme todo esto?? porque el limite con cada pareja son tres meses no es cierto??  
  
-yo no...  
  
-oh no,no lo digas dejame adivinar,no querias que esto sucediera???   
  
-harry todo tiene una explicacion...esto es una trampa! es su culpa!-señala a hermione que observaba atentamente la escena  
  
-no te atrevas a culpar a hermione por un error que TU cometiste!!   
  
-claro,sabia que la defenderias!   
  
-por supuesto que lo haré!! que esperabas??   
  
-que estuvieras de mi parte alguna vez harry!  
  
-lo estuve por mucho tiempo! pero ya se que perdi mi tiempo-harry camina hacia hermione con intension de hablarle pero cho toma su brazo  
  
-ah no!! no dejare que me dejes por esa...zorra sangre sucia!-al oir esto hermione se levanta furiosa y golpea a cho en su cara ante el asombro de todos los presentes  
  
-no te permito un insulto mas! ya me canse que me culpes por una relacion que tu arruinaste con mentiras y engaños  
  
-todo esto es tu culpa-hablaba mientras se tocaba su irritada mejilla-tu alejaste a harry de mi lado,claro como estas perdidamente enamorada de él primero debias desaserte de mi  
  
-que?-harry mira a una muy sonrojada hermione-es verdad lo que cho dice???  
  
-creeme que si estuviese enamorada de ti harry no te enterarias de esta manera  
  
-alejate de el!!! harry es MI novio-cho se acerca a hermione para golperla como lo hizo la primera vez pero harry se interpone entre ellas y es él quien recive el golpe  
  
-oh dios mio harry, amor lo siento...-dice cho tratando de acercarse a el pero harry se aleja  
  
-si vuelves a tocar a hermione juro por dios que seré yo quien te golpee-dice harry furioso  
  
-harry!  
  
-ya me oiste!! alejate de ella o te arrepentiras-hermione sale sin que harry se de cuenta y él al no encontrala la sigue fuera del comedor  
  
fuera del comedor....  
  
-hermione espera un momento  
  
-alejate de mi-dice ella sin voltear y acercandose a las escaleras  
  
-lo siento yo no quise...  
  
-herirme?? desconfiar de mi??  
  
-deberias entenderme,no sabia que pensar  
  
-debiste preguntarme  
  
-sabes que lo hice! fuiste tu la que no dijo algo  
  
-asi que ahora es mi culpa??-pregunta ella sorprendida  
  
-no...no quise decir eso,lo siento  
  
-ya no vale la pena harry...-camina hacia la escalera pero harry toma su brazo  
  
-porque destruyes nuestra amistad??-pregunta harry   
  
-yo no lo hice,fuiste tu quien acabo todo esto-ella intenta caminar pero el la detiene nuevamente  
  
-solo necesito preguntarte algo mas-harry habla lentamente-me...amas???-hermione lo mira sorprendida y triste a la vez  
  
-lo hice,hace mucho tiempo  
  
-lo harias otra vez??-hermione sube la escaleras murmurando un "no lo se" y deja a harry solo triste y abandonado  
  
FIN????  
  
n/a:es triste lo se!!!! pero es la unica solucion que pense en el momento y debe ser asi aunque no piensen que no quiero que esten juntos es solo que no seria correcto que las cosas fuesen tan faciles para Harry despues de que no confio en su amiga...si quieren otra historia como esta o mejor solo diganlo ahhh y pueden matarme si quieren  
  
besitos Fran Black 


End file.
